The goal of this program is to provide first and second-year predoctoral students with broadly based, multidisciplinary training in neuroscience. This will be accomplished by providing instruction in molecular, cellular, systems, and behavioral approaches to research on the nervous system through course work, seminars, and laboratory rotations. Each of the four OHSU graduate programs that train students in neuroscience--Integrative Biomedical Systems, Cell and Developmental Biology, Behavioral Neuroscience, and the Neuroscience Graduate Program--will participate. The core faculty consists of 39 scientists selected from over 100 basic neuroscientists within the OHSU community. The trainers are drawn from the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Dentistry, and Allied Health together with the Vollum Institute, the Center for Research on Occupational and Environmental Toxicology, the Oregon Hearing Research Center, and the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center. These scientists provide expertise in state-of-the art approaches to research; all have extensive experience in predoctoral training. The training program will be directed by Dr. Gary Banker and Dr. Rae Nishi, who have a long record of commitment to graduate education. They will work in close cooperation with Dr. Edwin McCieskey, the Director of Neuroscience Graduate Program, and the NGP Steering Committee, which includes representatives of all of the participating entities. At present, 28 eligible first- and second-year students are enrolled in the participating graduate programs; funding has been requested to support 6 trainees in the first year and 12 trainees in subsequent years. The long history of collegiality within the neuroscience community at OHSU, together with the physical layout of the campus and the many programs that have been developed to enhance interaction among scientists and clinicians, provide a unique opportunity for predoctoral students to develop a cross-disciplinary approach and to gain an appreciation of the health-relatedness of the basic science research that they undertake.